The present invention relates generally to signaling devices and pertains particularly to a portable reusable wind indicator.
Aircraft which operate in remote locations such as for surveying military and emergency use must frequently land in areas not having an airport. Such aircraft may land in small clearings having a length that is marginal for the aircraft to land and take off. In such situations it is critical that the direction of the wind be known to the pilot so that he may land into the wind. Such wind direction is also critical for helicopters.
Heretofore, the usual approach to determine the wind direction if no natural means are available is the use of smoke bombs. A smoke bomb dropped into a clearing will give off smoke which is blown in the direction which the wind is traveling. Such action, however, is hazardous in military operations because it can signal the enemy as to the location of the aircraft. In other operations such as in remote wilderness operations such smoke bombs can start forest fires.
Accordingly, it is desirable that some inexpensive and reliable nonhazardous means be available for indicating wind direction in remote locations.